The Hawk Unites With The Dragon
by Aizelle
Summary: Sasuke, his twin sister Hyorin, and his team the Taka are on the run from Uchiha Madara. Madara wants Sasuke and Hyorin's eyes for his collection of Sharingan. Escape is critical. Many crazy things will happen, some anticipated, some unexpected.
1. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. THIS STORY IS TO BE READ AFTER THE SASUKE VS. ITACHI ARC IN THE _NARUTO_ SERIES. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Sasuke opened his eyes to find someone in a mask leaning over him. The white mask, decorated with red swirls, covered their entire face, with only small wave-like openings for each eye.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

It was a feminine voice, so Sasuke assumed it was a girl. He grunted in response to her question and started to sit up, but she held him down. Her long raven-black hair fell over her shoulders and brushed his skin. In the dim light, Sasuke noticed that her bangs were **red**.

"Please don't try to move. Your wounds haven't healed completely."

Just then, Sasuke noticed the bandage wrapped around his chest and over his shoulder. The girl in the mask had just begun to wrap his left forearm in bandages. Who would want to help him anyways? Just then, he realized how much danger he could be in by staying in this… this…

Sasuke started to notice his surroundings. He ceiling was rocky and uneven, and the room was lit only by a single candle in the corner of the room. _I'm in a cave! _

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"I can't tell you."

Sasuke looked at her again and the mask triggered a memory from when he was a genin in the Land of Waves.

"Are you…Yuki?"

The girl abruptly stopped bandaging his arm, but started again. Something cold fell on his arm, which made him look instinctively at it. Whatever had fallen on his skin glistened in the candlelight. More and more fell, and Sasuke realized what they were. _Tears… She's crying!_ Water gathered beneath the mask and fell on his arm more frequently. Her hands shook as she tied the bandages.

"How do you know that?"

"From what Haku said, you have Sharingan. Will you take off that mask?"

"I can't. Itachi-sama would kill me."

"Itachi's dead, Yuki. He can't do anything to you."

Sasuke expected her to take off her mask, but she packed her medical supplies into a bag and sat against the wall.

After a while, she said,"Yuki's not my real name. It's Hyorin, but you can call me Rin."

"Okay, Rin. Are you an Uchiha?"

"I won't hold it against you if you don't remember me, but I'm your twin sister."

Sasuke was speechless. There had never been a daughter born into the head family. Twins were especially bad omens.

"How is that possible?"

"Hidden Cloud ninja kidnapped me on the night I refused to talk to you, our birthday."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What? How am I remembering these childhood memories? I didn't grow up with a twin sister._ _But she's in my memory now…_

"It must be hard on your mind, remembering everything now, but that's what happens when you break the barrier to your memories of me when we were little. The Cloud ninja cast a mind barrier on the people in the village to block all the memories of me. Itachi-sama was on a mission that day and came back a week later.

"He found the note I left and realized what had happened. I had been completely wiped out of the Leaf Village and no one knew where I went and no one cared."

"Do you know a man by the name of Uchiha Madara?"

"So Itachi-sama told you about him, too? Yes, I do know him… It might not seem possible to you, but Uchiha Madara is the masked member of the Akatsuki that was Deidara's partner."

"That idiot Tobi is Uchiha Madara?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, if you know Uchiha Madara, then you're in the Akatsuki, too, right?"

"I'm not a full-fledged member, but I do things here and there. I'm not rouge either, so I can do more than most of the actual members," Rin declared proudly. "Anyway, I should probably take off this mask."

And she did. Sasuke was mesmerized by Hyorin's ice-blue eyes.

"You… You're Hyorin from the mission we had in the Land of Waves! You helped my cell in the Forest of Death! I could recognize your red hair and blue eyes anywhere!"

Sasuke suddenly began to have a coughing fit, so Rin made him a glass of water and said, "Get some rest."


	2. Madara

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Sasuke got back with his team and he told them everything. He'd also brought Hyorin with him.

"Rin, this is Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. They're all on my team, the Taka," Sasuke said, pointing to each one respectively.

Rin, who had put her mask back on, said, "It's nice to meet all of you. I think we'll work well together."

_Who does she think he is, wearing that mask? Her chakras are white and pure... _Karin thought, crossing her arms. "Humph…"

Suigetsu and Jugo both thought the same thing at the same time: _She looks familiar… Where have I seen a red-and-black-haired girl before?_

Suddenly, they both pointed at her and yelled, "I had to fight you!"

Hyorin blinked. "What?"

Jugo finally remembered where he'd seen her. "You're the one that took care of Kimimaro!"

While Jugo said that, Suigetsu also realized who she was. "You're the ice-style ninja!"

Sasuke was puzzled. "You already know her?"

"I… Well, Orochimaru also recruited me for my eyes," Rin said. "Itachi-sama helped me escape and I never had to set eyes on that miserable wretch again."

"I see… He's dead, too, so that's someone else we don't need to worry about."

Suddenly, the space behind Hyorin and Sasuke wrinkled and became an orange mask. A man came after the mask wearing an Akatsuki robe.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed.

The masked man stabbed both the Uchihas in the back. Their eyes went wide, but they smiled and exploded into shards of ice. The shards shot at the masked man and struck him mercilessly. "Argh!"

"I'm not **that** stupid, Madara," someone said from the water.

Everyone spun around to see Hyorin and Sasuke rising from the ocean waves. Hyorin no longer had her mask on and both of them had shifted to their Sharingan.

"I expected as much from my best agent, " the man in the mask said. "So it was **you **that took Sasuke. No wonder I couldn't find him. Itachi did it, didn't he?"

Rin looked away. "You! What do you know about Itachi?"

"Everything he knew… and more."

The Taka was now on the offensive. The man in the Akatsuki robe was dangerous, so they were ready to protect each other.

"I'll get you yet, Rin," Madara sneered and lunged at Hyorin and Sasuke. Hyorin whipped out a kunai knife from the bag clipped around her waist. Her kunai wasn't the same as most kunai knives. Hers had three points and the character for wind carved into it. Hyorin ran her chakra through the knife and it became a sword. She slashed at Madara, but her attack went straight **through** him.

"Sasuke! Stay back!" Rin shouted.

"I don't back down, Rin," Sasuke replied, drawing his sword.

Rin sheathed her kunai and slapped the water with her palm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"What?" Madara jumped back as the snouts of two **dragons **emerged from the surface of the sea.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cursed. "Rin, what is that?"

"I apologize for summoning you, Niten-ryu, Suisen-ryu, but I am in need of your help," Rin said to the dragons.

"Of course we'll help you, Lady Hyorin," both dragons boomed. "In fact, you've helped our clan so many times, we **must** help you."

"Thank you, my friends. Now, to the point: Madara is after me again. I need you to reverse-summon all five of us to the mountain."

"As you wish, Lady Hyorin," the dragons replied.

Rin turned to Sasuke. "Get Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin over here. Anyone in this circle will be reverse-summoned to the dragons' secret mountain."

Sasuke motioned for the Taka to enter the circle of water. When everyone was in the circle, Sasuke said, "We're ready."

"Okay," Rin said, "let's go."


	3. Ryuten Mountain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**BOOF!** Hyorin, Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin appeared in a rock field that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo asked.

"We're on Ryuten Mountain, home of the dragons," Hyorin replied. "I have to talk to the head dragon about bringing unallied humans to the peak. Stay here and don't do anything stupid. The other dragons won't hesitate to kill anyone they think poses a threat to their kind."

When Hyorin headed into a huge cave, Karin scanned their surroundings. "There are huge amounts of chakra everywhere! I never knew there were still dragons in the world."

"I thought dragons loved water," Suigetsu moaned, "but I don't see any."

_It's so peaceful. I think I can stay calm here. _Jugo thought to himself.

"I wonder why there aren't any dragons roaming around. If this is their home, where are they?" Sasuke inquired.

"We aren't summoned often because we only hold a summoning contract with Lady Hyorin," a high voice said behind them.

The Taka whirled around to find themselves face-to-face with a dragon about the size of a large boulder. It smiled a toothy grin and walked over to them.

"I'm Kirin, the lightning dragon. I heard someone call my name a couple of days ago. I believe it was you," the dragon said, pointing a claw at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to remember where he'd heard the name "Kirin" before. "Oh! I named my lightning-style jutsu after you!"

"I was just sitting in my cave when someone shot a fire-style jutsu into the air. I figured there would soon be a thunderstorm, so I flew over there. You magnified my head so much; I thought I would run out of lightning to send you!"

"If you're the lightning dragon, then are there wind, water, earth, and fire dragons, too?" Karin asked the dragon.

"Of course there are! How do you think the wind blows? Where do you think water comes from? Are humans really that **stupid**?"

"Kirin! Don't say such things to our guests!"

Kirin spun around to find a very large dragon making its way towards the Taka."Oh… Lord Tenchi… I had no idea. My apologies."

Hyorin strode out from behind the great dragon.

"Ah… Lady Hyorin! I'm sorry for disturbing you friends," Kirin said, bowing low.

"There is no need for formalities. I just requested a reverse-summon to the mountain. That's all," Hyorin replied and the dragon straightened.

"So will you introduce us to your friends, Lady Hyorin?" Lord Tenchi asked.

"I will. Please make sure Shin is asleep. You know how he hates snakes."

"Shin's in his cave at the base of the mountain. He is the earth dragon, you know," Kirin declared. "I think it was that giant snake Manda that took his horn."

"You'll have to tell Shin that Manda's dead. He died protecting my brother, Sasuke," Hyorin said, pointing out Sasuke in the crowd.

Suddenly, the ground around them began to tremble, then split open. A dragon emerged from underground and bared its fangs at Hyorin.

"**How dare you!**" it boomed. "You dared to bring servants of that snake to our sacred mountain?" The dragon used one of its fore claws to hold Rin down on the ground.

"Shin," Lord Tenchi bellowed, "settle down!"

Rin looked up at Shin with an empty, expressionless face. "I had to. Madara…"

"I don't want your excuses!" Shin shouted and pressed his claw down harder on Hyorin.

The other dragons had heard all the commotion outside and came out of their caves to get a glimpse of what was going on. "Lady Hyorin!" they all called at once.

"Shin, what are you doing?" "Let her go, Shin!"

"Get our claws off my sister," Sasuke growled.

"Make me, snake-boy!" Shin yelled back.


	4. Hyorinmaru's Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"Come on, Jugo! We can't let that overgrown lizard hurt one of our teammates!" Suigetsu yelled, unsnapping the clasp that held his sword to his back. He lunged forward, but one of the dragons held him back.

"Even we dragons cannot stand up to Shin when it comes to his issues with snakes. What could a mere **human** do to **him**?"

After taking in what the dragon had said, Suigetsu wondered if his executioner's blade could even put a dent in a dragon's hide.

Rin extended her hand towards Sasuke and materialized a sheathed sword with a star (six point) shaped hilt. "Use it!" she yelled, throwing it to him. As soon as Sasuke touched it, he heard a voice in his head. _Call my name._

"What?" _Say my name. Say "Hyorinmaru" and pull me out! _So Sasuke did as he was told by the voice. He drew the sword and yelled "Hyorinmaru" as loud as he could. There was a sudden burst of cold air and the sword flew out of Sasuke's grasp and lodged itself in the ground.

"Seal release!" Hyorin shouted.

An intricate pattern spread from the hilt to the blade, then across the ground and exploded in a cloud of dust. A figure rose amid the haze and grabbed the hilt of the sword, yanking it out of the ground.

"You look like you're in a bit of a jam. I'm glad you called me," the figure said. The dust cleared and a boy about Sasuke's age emerged with Rin's sword in one hand. He was dressed in a white sleeveless robe and black pants. His eyes matched Hyorin's.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The boy looked in Sasuke's direction. "Me? I'm Lady Hyorin's sword, Hyorinmaru. You called me here just now, didn't you?"

"What? How…"

"Do you want to waste time asking questions or do you want to get that dragon off Lady Hyorin?" Hyorinmaru asked impatiently.

As Hyorinmaru spoke, Shin pressed his claw down even **harder** on Hyorin and she coughed up blood. Sasuke's jaw clenched. _With her arms pinned down like that, she can't do a thing. _"What do you have in mind?"

Hyorinmaru walked over to Sasuke and whispered his plan in his ear. When he was done, Sasuke smiled and drew his own sword. "Let's do it."


	5. Shin Defeated!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Sasuke rushed at the earth dragon. _Earth is weaker than lightning, so… _He ran his Chidori through his sword and leapt into the air. Sasuke landed on the Shin's snout and whacked the dragon squarely between the eyes with his sword.

"Argh!" Shin screamed. He brought both claws up to his head, using one to try to swat Sasuke off his head.

Sasuke dropped to the ground next to Hyorin and sheathed his sword. He gently picked her up and yelled, "Now!"

Hyorinmaru jumped into the air. "Ninja art, Ice Prison!"

Ice shards spun around Shin, growing longer and wider. They buried themselves in the earth surrounding him and gathering at a point high above him.

"Grrrr… I'll get you for this snake-boy! One day!" Shin yelled through the wall of ice.

Hyorinmaru had been weaving intricate signs while the prison accumulated. He ended the sequence of signs by extending his open left hand toward the trapped dragon and the other with his index and middle fingers outstretched (one hand in the tiger sign). "Seal!"

The ice turned black and shrank around Shin until he was about the size of a small boulder.

"What did you do?" Kirin exclaimed. "He's **my** size!"

"He'll be in there for a few hours, and he'll grow back to his normal size when he's free," Hyorinmaru said simply.

The dragon Hyorin had called Lord Tenchi, along with another dragon, walked toward Sasuke, who was still holding Hyorin. "Yakusa is the healer on our mountain. She will take care of Lady Hyorin."

Sasuke nodded and handed Hyorin over to the dragons. Then he turned to face Hyorinmaru. Everyone had relaxed and the dragons returned to their caves once they knew Hyorin was safe, but something about Hyorinmaru told Sasuke he never let his guard down.

"Sasuke, what is he?" Karin asked. "I've never seen any human like that."

"We should try to get to know him better," Jugo said. "He would make a powerful ally."

"He might be good with that sword, too…," Suigetsu added.

"Fine. We'll talk to him," Sasuke declared. "Hyorinmaru!"

Hyorinmaru looked up from what he'd picked up off the ground. "What do you want?" he asked, walking over. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"That's what we were going to ask you. What are you?" Karin asked.

"You haven't answered my question," Hyorinmaru said flatly.

"We're Hyorin's friends," Suigetsu replied.

"Then I'm a dragon stuck in human form."

"He must think we're lying," Karin whispered to Sasuke.

"Didn't you pay attention to his chakra? You said you could tell if a person's lying or not!" Sasuke fired back.

Karin turned towards Hyorinmaru and concentrated on his chakra. After a few moments, she shook her head. "He's not lying, but how can something like that be possible?"

"Well, maybe you should listen to the story of the time I first met Lady Hyorin. That would answer a lot of the questions to come, so we should find someplace to sit and talk."

"We have a soundproof meeting room. I'll take you there," Kirin said cheerfully.

All five followed Kirin into the darkness of a cave.


End file.
